


World Omurice Domination

by hinamatsuri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yamato briefly mentioned, gaku being. gaku, riku world domination when, there’s not enough canon universe gakuriku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamatsuri/pseuds/hinamatsuri
Summary: Gaku and Riku talk about world domination. While cuddling. That’s it.
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	World Omurice Domination

“Yaotome-san, what would you do if you could dominate the world?”

Wait, what?

In this soba-lover’s right mind would he have sworn that such a phrase would never be spoken out of the redhead’s mouth; world domination?!

Part of Gaku wanted to burst into a light laughter, fastening his arms tighter around Riku’s slimmer waist that shifted around in his chest for a minute or so to find comfort. Yet another part of him makes him wonder, wouldn’t this come out of Tenn’s mouth? So much for twin telepathy.

Drawn with ease, he went by with the first option, additionally burying his nose in the soft, silky red hair that was tucked under his chin. There escaped a bubbly laughter, vibrations of Riku’s response hitting through his chest and pumping up the pace of his heart to run faster.

He could feel his cheeks boil bright red, matching the aesthetic of Riku’s room in which they currently rested in.

“I’m serious, you know! Yamato-san had been contemplating that question for almost a week now and he wants an answer from everyone!”

Ah, so it was Nikaido’s idea. Gaku took a mental note for himself to allow that dammed Idolish7 leader to cradle a few words from him the next time they go out to drink together.

“Everyone, you say?” He raised an eyebrow with a smug tone.

“Everyone!” Riku repeated.

Gaku’s heart probably flipped more than the soba he’s prepared in his whole life.

“Well, I would firstly tell the whole world how adorable you are.” Gaku slyly remarked, tilting Riku’s chin up with his right hand to face each other. He felt the blood rush through his finger on contact with Riku’s skin, face as red as his hair and eyes glinting with joyful sparkles.

“Yaotome-san! So unfair!” Riku pouted, cheeks puffing up ever so slightly that it left an arrow through Gaku’s heart.

The older one chuckled wholeheartedly, planting a soft kiss on his lover’s forehead. “I know I am.” He winked, and that was certainly way too cool for Riku! He’s just as cool as Tenn, but a different kind of cool that makes his heart stutter. He snuggles his body closer into Gaku’s wider chest, getting as much warmth as he could from he older one.

He’d been glad that Gaku accepted the invitation to spend the rest of his day off at the Idolish7 dorms, brimmed with joy as Riku happened to have the same day off. It was a miracle that the two would treasure every second of the day, as their days off aligned once in a blue moon.

It was rather hard for Riku especially, for many reasons. Though Gaku expressed his calmness and composure, savouring every moment, Riku often found himself worrying sometimes. It definitely wasn’t like him, but it was disheartening to go through. Would Gaku be okay with dealing with his illness? What about his twin brother? He knew now that it was all an act of protection, but he wished that the two didn’t end up in quarrels whenever the two groups meet up for joint work. Not to mention even Iori couldn’t keep his hyperactive worries of Riku’s health and purity to himself. So annoying yet so cute!

Though, within the moment with his heavenly visitor, he felt relieved, that he could spend just one hour, even one second being safe in the arms of the person he loves the most.

“What would you do if you could dominate the world though?” Gaku recapitulated, turning Riku’s question towards himself.

Riku pressed a finger against his chin, eyes lingering at the ceiling for a while to ponder, until then coming up with what Gaku would call a very a questionable, yet so Riku-esque answer.

“I would demand everyone to eat omurice! Then I’ll tell everyone that Tenn-nii is an angel!”

For such an ominous answer doting on the omurice, his innocent expression could easily elicit a slight fight-or-flight response.

Though, Gaku laughed it off. Of course omurice was involved, one of Riku’s most beloved foods, and dare he say, one of the only things he’s allowed to make where he knew for sure that the kitchen wouldn’t end up in tatters.

The redhead pouted, “Yaotome-san, what’s so funny?”

“Omurice? Really?” Gaku chuckled, further gaining a more agitated puppy in front of him.

“Really! Not liking omurice is like a sin, you know!”

“Am I a sin then?”

“You don’t like omurice?!”

“I’m kidding!”

“Meanie!” Riku slaps his hand lightly, looking up at the older one who wore a playful smirk on his face that nearly killed the redhead. By then, he was greeted with another pair of lips against his in a chaste kiss, lasting too short of a second.

The redhead stuttered in response, failing to provide a sentence that could sum up his feelings in that one-second-lasting moment. The older one chuckled in response, pinching Riku’s nose playfully.

“You’re cuteness is the exact reason why I love you~!” He chimed, letting the redhead bury his blush-filled face into Gaku’s right shoulder.

“I love you too~...” He pouted with a smile, snuggling himself into a content embrace from Gaku.

They stayed in that position for a while, feeling nothing but each other’s breaths peacefully, until they dozed off one by one, tightly in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i walked in with a little GakuRiku drabble cause yeah, OriEri is pretty good but there’s not enough canon universe GakuRiku!! That’s why i came to serve :D i rushed the end a bit i’m sorry but regardless. it’s fluff. it’s cute. they’re cute.


End file.
